Shooting down
by TatsakuIsWriting
Summary: Song Fic Mormor (Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty) incluant la chanson Bang Bang(My Baby Shot Me Down) de Nancy Sinitra -dispo dans l'OST de Kill Bill- Periode Teen!: Après le départ de Moran, s'étant engagé dans l'armée, Jim Moriarty est en proie à un immense chagrin.


Cela faisait plus de deux mois que Sebastian avait disparu. Il s'était évaporé de sa vie comme ça, en un claquement de doigt. La peine et la colère qui régnaient sur le jeune Moriarty. La haine ne s'était en aucun cas atténuée. Maintenant, il vivait seul. Seul avec le silence et ses souvenirs. Ses larmes étaient devenues ses camarades et ses journées ses fardeaux. Le petit brun airai dans son appartement, les fenêtres constamment fermées, l'enveloppent de noir, sa teinte préféré .

Un jour, alors qu'il était allongé sur son lit, les yeux rougis par les sanglots et le cerveau torturait par les images du passé, Jim tendit machinalement une main vers sa table de chevet,comme un reflex sans conviction. Il mis son casque sur ses oreilles et fit glisser ses doigts sur l'écran tactile jusqu'à mettre le volume à fond. Une vieille chanson à la mélodie sensuelle mais si mélancolique, nostalgique. La voix de la chanteuse inonda ses tympans de telle façon qu'il fut enfermé dans une bulle imperméable de sentiments. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Moriarty se mis à murmurer les paroles du bouts des lèvres, comme il prononcerait les vers d'une prière :

_« I was five and he was six  
We rode on horses made of sticks »_

Une nouvelle vague de réminiscence le submergea.

Ils étaient tous les deux très jeunes. 16 pour l'un et 18 pour l'autre. Encore des enfants. Des rejetons encore loin de se douter de ce que la vie leur réservait . Loin de la solitude, des choix,du silence et de la douleur. Très loin de la douleur. En ce concentrant un peu,Jim cru sentir les doigts de son tendre amour effleurer les siens. Il vit ce petit couple heureux s'embrasser, se prendre dans les bras tendrement, se sourire et finalement s'en aller aussi soudainement qu'ils n'étaient apparu dans son esprit.

Une petite goutte salée roula le long de sa joue blanche et vient se loger dans un creux entre son épaule et son cou. Le brun continua cependant de susurrer ses mots , avide de Le revoir .

_« He wore black and I wore white  
He would always win the fight »_

De nouveau un souvenir de leur bonheur commun, lui provoquant une vague de sanglots beaucoup plus importante. Il était certain qu'après sa mort, Jim se souviendrait toujours de ce moment. Ce jour là avait était certainement le jour le plus beau de toute sa vie.

Il revit Moran dans son costume noir impeccable, la cravate nouée , la chemise blanche immaculée, un genoux à terre. Et lui, son costume blanc, parfaitement taillé, ses cheveux tirés en arrière, son nœud papillon crème qui lui serrait la gorge et une rose rouge qu'Il lui avait offerte, glissé dans sa poche à l'endroit du cœur.

Il se souvenait de son propre cœur qui s'était arrêté lorsque ses yeux s'étaient posés sur l'anneau scintillant dans le petit écrin pourpre. Et ces quelques mots. Ces mots qui l'avaient fait se sentir si bien, si important.

« Veux tu m'épouser ? ». « Oui » .

Moriarty était tellement submergé par ces images qu'il avait prononcé ce petit mot du bout des lèvres, encore une fois, comme ce jour là. Le jeune héritier sentait encore la fraîcheur du métal autour de son doigt. Ses lèvres furent dupées par une ancienne sensation de leur jumelles doucement posées sur elles. Une douce caresse qu'il ne ressentirait plus jamais . Le jeune homme caressa sa bouche du bout des doigts, comme s'il voulait recréer physiquement le contact.

La mélodie continua et lui, malgré l'immense tristesse et l'incroyable manque , continua à prononcer les mots , comme s'il avait peur qu'en s'arrêtant l'image de son âme sœur ne se brouille et finisse finalement par disparaître à jamais, que son subconscient ne le range dans une partie de sa mémoire tout à fait inaccessible. Le brun avait saisis que cette stupide mélodie, cette suite d'accords sans grande originalité était l'ultime lien perdurant entre lui et son seul amour, perdu quelque part dans le désert arabique .

_« Bang bang, he shot me down  
Bang bang, I hit the ground  
Bang bang, that awful sound  
Bang bang, my baby shot me down. »_

Les mots ne furent pas associés à un souvenir passé mais bien à sa réalité présente.

La rose, accrochée à son torse auparavant, se transforma rapidement en tache de sang qui grandissait à vu d'œil.

Le Jim de son rêve détacha son regard l'espace d'une seconde de son Sebastian onirique pour se rendre compte de ce qui était entrain de se passer . Il étouffa un cris d'horreur. Ses doigts ressentait l'horrible sensation de ce précieux liquide rougeâtre. Le jeune criminel leva la tête vers son amant. Un cris retenti alors dans sa tête. Le sien. Il voyait le jeune homme blond déjà loin de lui, le cœur du brun dans une main et un pistolet dans l'autre. Le brun se sentit alors défaillir, comme si quelque chose le tirer vers le bas, vers les profondeur de l'enfer et de la solitude. Il sentit ses poumons, doucement, se vider d'air, se rétracter , le privant d'oxygène. Le brun tendit une main vers l'ombre de son amant devant lui. Un appel à l'aide. Le besoin de le ressentir contre lui. De l'aimer, encore et encore. _Pourquoi t'en va tu ? Pourquoi me faire ça ? Dit moi, sauve moi , aime moi , ne me quitte pas. _

Soudain, le brun rouvrit les yeux, ressentant physiquement le manque d'air. L'espace d'un court instant, il se vit mourir. Cette sensation de se sentir partir, ce mal infini. Il mis la chanson sur pause et s'assit sur le lit, ce qui fut le théâtre de leur ébat il n'y avait pas si longtemps . Il enferma son visage dans ses mains quelques instant, essayant de reprendre une respiration à peu près normal. Ses larmes coulaient en silence sans qu'il puisse les contrôler. Elles coulaient, laissant un cruel sillage derrière elles. A l'image de petites dagues , elles lui entaillaient presque la peau, la faisant luire, la rendant rouge. Rouge comme le sang. Rouge comme la passion. Rouge comme le feu qui ne voulait pas s'éteindre dans sa poitrine. Cette passion dont il était la victime et dont le seul et unique sujet s'était enfuit, refusant le plus beau de tout les présent. Moriarty remis la chanson en lecture et se remis à murmurer doucement les paroles, la voix entre coupée par les larmes et l'affliction.

_« Seasons came and changed the time  
When I grew up, I called him mine  
He would always laugh and say  
"Remember when we used to play?" »_

Il se réveilla dans leur salon. La pièce était éclairée et un parfum de cannelle voguait dans l'air. Le couple était sur le sofa , dans les bras l'un de l'autre. La main dans la main. Moriarty, toujours vêtu de son magnifique costume maculé de tache pourpre, s'avança vers eux, doucement, le visage fermé . Il apposa sa main sur un des cousins et les observa. Sebastian avait ses lèvres dans son cou . Et lui, Jim, riait. Non. Non ce n'était pas lui, ce n'était plus lui. Il tendit l'oreille pour capter des bribes de conversations. Il se rappelait très bien avoir eu cette conversation avec son bien aimé : ils parlaient de leur futur, montaient un empire de papier, dressaient des châteaux en Espagne, mettaient au monde des enfants imaginaires à leur images. Ils se rappelaient aussi leur passé, leur premier baiser, leur premier rendez vous, leur Première fois. L'évocation de leur peau s'épousant parfaitement, de leur cœur à l'unissons, de leur corps n'en faisant plus qu'un.

Le cœur du Jim présent se mis à battre frénétiquement d'excitation et d'amertume.

« Mon ange, mon mien », « Mon Prince, mon tout » . Ces surnom eurent raison de lui. Le brun en avait assez de pleurer, de se lamenter, de se détruire … Mais il ne pouvait faire autrement. L'amour l'avait frappé de plein fouet. Il était la victime du plus magnifique de tout les tourments. En faisant abstraction de l'horrible mélodie que produisaient ses hoquets et ses sanglots, il pouvait clairement entendre la voix de son bien aimé murmurer ses mots :

_« Bang bang, I shot you down, Bang bang, you hit the ground, Bang bang, that awful sound, Bang bang, I used to shoot you down. » _

Moran avait joins deux de ses doigts ensemble et il les laissait glisser le long de la tempe du plus jeune qui affichait un sourire tendre et des joues rosées.

Le blond continua sa caresse le long du cou de son partenaire jusqu'à descendre sur son torse et feintant d'appuyer sur la gâchette d'un pistolet imaginaire . Juste à l'endroit de son cœur encore une fois. La partie la plus vulnérable. La partie que le blond avait fait sienne la première fois qu'il avait croisé le regard du futur criminel . La partie de son corps qu'il avait piétiner sans aucun regrets , réduit en cendre. Le brun eu envie de hurler « Tu continue de me tuer ! Jours après jours ! C'est un meurtre incessant ! Ton absence me tue ! N'as tu donc aucune merci pour Moi ? Est tu aussi cruel que je suis entrain de me le figurer ? Me hais tu au temps que cela ? » mais sa voix s'évanouit , prisonnière de ses corde vocales. Il regarda alors la scène, impuissant, spectateur et acteur de l'acte charnel.

L'homme en blanc et rouge se laissa glisser le long de l'accoudoir , ses tympans remplis de ses propres soupirs et de ceux de son fiancé , produits de ses délicieuses caresses. Dieu que ça lui manquait. Sentir ses mains sur lui redessiner ses contours, ses lèvres redonnant des couleurs à sa peau blanchâtres, ses attribue en lui ,donnant à ses accents des sonorités inconnues. Le poids de son corps sur le sien, corps rompu par l'acte d'amour suprême, tendu et moite. Les râles de son amant , ses yeux embrumés par le désir et la luxure, la façon dont il mettait sa main dans ses cheveux pour les plaquer en arrière, son souffle chaud et doux dans son cou, l'étreinte de la fin si rassurante, si protectrice. Ses jambes ne s'enrouleraient plus autour de ses hanches , ses ongles ne se planterai plus dans son épiderme, son nez ne s'enfouirait plus dans ses cheveux couleur d'or pour en soutirer la merveilleuse fragrance. Jamais plus il ne le sentirai en lui , cette puissante dague le transperçant de manière incessante dont la douleur était si merveilleusement agréable. Jamais plus il ne ressentirai ce fameux élixir se répandre en lui comme le sang dans ses veines.

Jim sentit une fois de plus sa gorge se serrer alors que les images oniriques étaient diffusées dans sa tête, aussi rapidement que les couleurs dans un kaléidoscope.

Il ferma les yeux un instant , recroquevillé sur lui même et attendit. __

_« __Music played, and people sang__  
__Just for me, the church bells rang. »_

Soudain, il ressentit une étrange douceur l'envahir, une chaleur dont il avait oublié la sensation. Doucement, le brun ouvrit ses yeux et se rendit compte qu'il était dans un endroit submergé par la lumière. Des pétales de fleures blanches virevolté un peu partout et de la musique, des cloches vinrent jusqu'à ses oreilles. L'ambiance était cliché mais tellement rassurante.

Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais il se sentit en sécurité. Moriarty regarda autour de lui et se rendit compte que la tache rouge à l'endroit de son cœur avait disparu, il le sentait battre doucement, sûrement. C'était comme une renaissance. Le jeune homme se leva et c'est alors qu'il le vit. _  
_Lui aussi, tout de blanc vêtu, il était magnifique. Si Jim avait pu décrire Sebastian, il l'aurait figuré comme un dieu, tout simplement. Un sourire se dessina alors sur les lèvres du brun qui avança vers son amant, confient , calme, amoureux. Son blond préféré s'approcha de lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, lui offrant un baiser fabuleux, remplis d'amour et de passion. Jim s'efforça de lui rendre, submergé par la joie …

Et sûrement trop aveuglé par un tel mirage. Lorsqu'il se sépara de cette fabuleuse étreintes, il se figea de stupeur : son Moran n'afficher plus du tout ce visage doux et aimant . En effet un horrible rictus le défigurait et, au bout de son bras, directement braqué contre la poitrine du plus jeune , de nouveau une arme . Le brun, estomaqué, ouvrit la bouche mais là encore la parole ne vint pas. Il vu les lèvres de son fauve favoris bouger sans pour au temps entendre le moindre son s'en échapper. Il n'y eu que ce bruit. Ce bruit horrible, le mélange de son ricanement et du bruit d'un balle venu se loger dans la cage thoracique du brun.

Et ce fut le dernier lien entre le rêve et la réalité. L'onirique pris d'autre dimensions. Jim arracha les écouteurs et balança son baladeur un peu plus loin, un main contre sa poitrine. Il sentit la poisseur de son sang se rependre le long de son flanc. Le brun laissa tomber l'arme , _son_ arme , près de lui et se laissa glisser le long de la bais vitré de la chambre, laissa un sillage couleur bordeaux irrégulier et effrayant. Il se sentait partir rapidement. Ses jambes commençaient à s'endormir lentement, il ressentait déjà des fourmis dans sa tête, son cerveau se taisait peu à peu. Ses yeux le faisaient souffrir et son cœur, lui,n'était plus qu'un timide murmure. Sans savoir pourquoi, se laissant complètement aller, cédant une dernière fois à la folie, il fredonna une dernière fois, sans convictions :

_« Now he's gone, I don't know why  
And till this day, sometimes I cry  
He didn't even say goodbye  
He didn't take the time to lie._

Bang bang, he shot me down  
Bang bang, I hit the ground  
Bang bang, that awful sound  
Bang bang, my baby shot me down... »


End file.
